The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to music-based video games and controllers for use with same.
Generally video games are played by game players operating controllers, with the game players operating the controllers by depressing buttons or manipulating other inputs of the controllers responsive to particular display presentations. The display presentations may relate generally to activities that occur in the real world, at least for some, or be entirely fanciful. In either case video games allow game players to experience simulated activities, at least to an extent, that the game players may otherwise be unable or incapable of otherwise take part in.
In many instances the controllers are generic controllers, including input devices adapted for use with a wide variety of video games. The use of generic controllers is convenient, allowing a game player to use a single controller with a wide variety of video games. The use of generic controllers may, however, detract from the experience of a simulated activity, considering that a generic controller may not in fact be utilized in the activities being simulated.
Music-based video games are popular with some game players. Music-based video games often present instructive cues for manipulation of buttons and the like on a controller, with the video game generally providing music and increasing a game player score if the game player complies with the instructive cues. In addition, a simulated crowd response may be provided, with the response of the crowd varying depending on extent of compliance by the game player with the instructive cues. Further, in many cases, the controller is generally configured similar to a musical instrument, increasing realism of the simulated activity of playing a song.
Controllers and game play for simulating some such music-based video games, however, may not sufficiently present to a game player a realistic experience of participating in a music endeavor, and there may be difficulties in providing an enjoyable game playing experience with some simulated music related game controllers.